Uma Noite Especial
by KISRMS
Summary: (UA e OOC) Short fic, hentai bem leve. A PRIMEIRA VEZ DE KAGOME E INUYASHA! Repostagem ...


N/A: Olá. Espero que gostem de ler esta fic tanto quanto eu gostei de escrevê-la. Queria ter feito uma coisa maior, mas achei que se acrescentasse muitas coisas, poderia estragar, o original era ainda menor. Eu quis fazer uma coisa delicada, não muito explicita, e romântica...espero ter conseguido. Comentários serão muito bem-vindos...Beijos  
  
¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨  
  
Uma Noite Especial  
  
InuYasha sabia o quanto aquela noite seria especial para Kagome. Era o dia de seu baile de formatura e ele queria que ela aproveitasse ao máximo e tivesse uma noite de princesa. Chegada a hora do baile InuYasha saiu para apanhar Kagome em sua casa. Ao chegar lá, ele tocou a campainha e a mãe de Kagome atendeu. Ele pediu que ela a chamasse. Alguns minutos de espera e Inuyasha já estava ficando ansioso. Até que ele ouviu passos na escada e se virou para olhar. Por um momento sentiu seu mundo parar.  
  
Kagome descia as escadas devagar com o olhar fixo em InuYasha, que parecia hipnotizado com tamanha beleza. Ela vestia um vestido azul claro, com alguns detalhes em prata. Os cabelos negros, presos em um coque com algumas mechas soltas. Ao chegar no fim da escada ela parou na frente dele e deu um de seus mais brilhantes sorrisos.  
  
- E então, InuYasha? Como estou? - ela perguntou dando uma volta enquanto segurava a saia do vestido.  
  
- Vo...você...está maravilhosa Kagome! - ele falou ainda meio em transe.  
  
- Obrigado, você também está. - ela sorriu e o analisou.  
  
InuYasha estava de terno preto e calça da mesma cor. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam de contentamento.  
  
- Então, vamos? - ela falou, puxando o braço dele. Ele a segurou e puxou para poder falar em seu ouvido.  
  
- Kagome, eu quero que você saiba que eu vou fazer a noite de hoje, a mais especial da sua vida. - Kagome sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo nos lábios dele.  
  
- Eu sei que sim, InuYasha.  
  
- Espere... eu também quero te dar isso. - ele tirou uma caixinha de dentro do bolso de sua calça. Abriu-a e mostrou por breves instantes seu conteúdo à ela, em seguida pegou o delicado cordão e virou Kagome para pôr no seu pescoço. Era um cordão fino de ouro com um pingente de coração. - Isso é para que você nunca se esqueça de mim.  
  
- Ah, InuYasha, é lindo! E é claro que eu nunca vou me esquecer de você. Obrigado...  
  
Eles se deram as mãos e saíram em direção ao carro. Chegando ao baile, não havia um só rosto feminino que não olhasse InuYasha com admiração e um masculino que não se virasse para olhar Kagome com desejo. Eles se sentaram em uma mesa e o baile ia acontecendo.  
  
- Vamos dançar, Kagome? - InuYasha falou, levantando e pegando a mão dela, que assentiu com a cabeça. Ele a conduziu para a pista, onde tocava uma música lenta que os deixava cada vez mais envolvidos. Ele enlaçava a cintura dela e ela o pescoço dele, e se beijavam com carinho, a língua dele acariciando a dela com delicadeza e suavidade.  
  
- Essa noite você vai ser minha, Kagome! - ele sussurrou no ouvido dela, a deixando arrepiada. Ela sorriu.  
  
- Sim...  
  
E se beijaram novamente.  
  
Depois de umas 3 músicas, eles resolveram voltar para a mesa. No caminho, eles foram parados por Kouga. Ele sempre gostou muito de Kagome, mas sabia que nunca teria chances com ela, pois ela amava InuYasha. O trio já se conhecia desde pequenos. Kagome e InuYasha sempre foram melhores amigos, e todos diziam que eles um dia ficariam juntos, eles negavam. Mas a verdade, é que eles se amavam mesmo, só demoraram para descobrir isso. Com medo de perder a amizade, tentaram se enganar, mas no fim acabaram juntos. E Kouga teve que se contentar em não tê-la, em compensação namorava Kagura, com quem tinha uma relação muito tranqüila, se davam bem...  
  
- Olá amigos... Kagome, você está linda. - Kouga falou olhando para ela.  
  
- Obrigado, Kouga.  
  
- Curtindo o baile? - ele perguntou para os dois.  
  
- Muito, e você? - Kagome respondeu.  
  
- Também. Bom, vou indo, não gosto de deixar Kagura sozinha. Aproveitem a festa.  
  
- Você também, Kouga. - respondeu InuYasha dando um sorriso.  
  
Ao término do baile InuYasha a levou para a casa dele. Ao chegar no pé da escada, ele começou a beijá-la. Em seguida, a pegou no colo e subiu. Na porta do quarto, ele a colocou no chão, e recomeçou a beijá-la. Sua boca percorria todo o pescoço e colo dela, suas mãos procuravam o fecho do vestido. Kagome ia tirando o terno e a blusa, deixando apenas a gravata e a calça. InuYasha foi tirando o vestido dela lentamente, enquanto a beijava sedutoramente. Ela tirou o cinto e a calça dele e ele a deitou na cama. Beijou cada parte dela até o ventre, em seguida subiu lentamente, sem parar de beijá-la. Ela somente segurava ele pela gravata e observava. InuYasha tirou o sutiã dela e começou a beijar- lhe os seios, em meio aos sussurros dela. Depois de deliciar-se com seus seios, mais uma vez ele desceu ao ventre, dessa vez, tirando-lhe a calcinha. Kagome corou ao se ver totalmente nua na frente dele. Ele subiu e depositou seus lábios nos dela. Uma mão acariciava-lhe os cabelos e a outra estava no sexo dela, em que seus dedos começavam a penetrá-la. Os gemidos de Kagome morriam na boca dele. E ele ficava maravilhado de saber que causava tal sensação em sua garota. Em seguida virou-se para admirá-la.  
  
- Você acha que está preparada?  
  
- Sim, eu quero agora e só com você.  
  
Ele voltou a beijar seus lábios cada vez mais aprofundando o beijo. As línguas brigavam e se procuravam desesperadamente. InuYasha começou a penetrá-la de verdade, aos poucos, para não assustá-la e muito menos machucá-la. No começo, Kagome reclamou de dor.  
  
- Relaxa, eu não vou te machucar nunca. - Kagome sorriu e concordou, tentando relaxar nos braços dele.  
  
Ele foi penetrando-a cada vez mais fundo e começando a fazer movimentos um pouco mais rápidos. Juntos, entre beijos, abraços e sussurros, eles eram apenas um. E juntos eles alcançaram o clímax. InuYasha sentiu Kagome amolecer embaixo de si e ela sentiu ele liberando toda sua energia dentro dela. InuYasha caiu do lado de Kagome na cama e a puxou para cima de si. Ela encostou sua cabeça no peito dele e enrolou suas pernas nas dele. Ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela e pegou seu queixo, pondo ela de frente para ele. Se encarando profundamente.  
  
- Eu te amo, minha princesa Kagome! - ele sorriu e seus olhos brilharam mais do que nunca.  
  
- Eu também, InuYasha, eu também. - ela sorriu também, deu um leve beijo nos lábios dele e deitou de novo no peito dele.  
  
Ambos sorrindo, adormeceram...


End file.
